Some New Changes
by Luisa Weasley20
Summary: After having a late night conversation with a Weasley twin, Hermione decides that some things have got to change.
1. Night, Wanderings

**Night- Wanderings**

George Weasley walked into the Gryffindor common room, his arms full of food. He looked around the room just be sure, though he didn't suspect anyone of being up at midnight, and even if they were, why would they be in the common room?

He started toward the boys' dormitory where his twin brother, Fred, was waiting for him. For them, this was a normal thing, for everyone always said, that when looking for any Weasley boy 'first search the nearest place with food, if they're not there, then try the pitch'. He was nearly to the stairs when he heard someone mumble, "Idiot."

Quickly he spun around, temporarily forgetting about the food and nearly dropping it all. Still he didn't see anyone, thinking he must have imagined it, George turned to go back up to his room. But then he heard it again, only this time it said, "Gotta stop 'im."

Knowing that he hadn't imagined it this time, he carefully turned around and went to the couch, maybe someone was just hiding from him. When he looked over the back he was shocked to see a little Miss Know-It-All. "Bloody hell, Hermione. I thought someone was after me. You're not going to tell, are you?" he asked her.

She didn't answer and George realized that she was fast asleep. He shrugged and once again started up the other way, but finally deciding that he couldn't just leave her there, he placed all the food an a desk tried to wake her up. "Hermione, Hermione, come on, wake up," he said, gently shaking her shoulder.

But she only turned and continued to sleep. George raked his brain for an idea, he could leave her here, she'd yell at him in the morning if he did, and an angry Hermione was not a pretty sight, he could yell, but he'd have the entire house up if he did. An idea popped into his head, he snuck around to the front of the couch and picked the girl up.

He began to toss her up and down a bit, as though she were a pillow or such. _She's as light as a pillow_, George thought. At last, she woke up, and practically screamed when she realized what he was doing. George shook his head and said, "Be quiet, everyone's still asleep."

"How in the world did you get in here?" she asked.

"Through the portrait hole, of course. How else?" he answered.

Hermione looked around and discovered that she wasn't in her dormitory. "Why are you here? And at this hour?" she questioned, looking at the clock.

"I could ask you the same question."

She replied, "I was just thinking."

George shrugged. "I was getting some food. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, George."

George asked, "How is it that you can tell us apart? Not even our mother can tell which is which."

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be my secret anymore, would it?"

"Worried about the new school year? Because I'm sure you're going to do wonderfully."

Instead of taking the compliment, Hermoine shook her head and inquired, "Why is it that that's all people ever think I think about?"

"Because— wait a minute, what was the question? Without all the thats and thinks."

Hermione sighed. "Why is it that everyone believes I only think about school?"

"Oh. Why is it that everyone believes I only think about jokes and pranks?"

"Because that's all you ever do think about," she answered as if he was a four year-old.

"I know that, I was just wondering why people believe that's the only thing I think about," he replied. Then he added, "And in answer to your question, because all you ever seem to do is study."

"That's not true, I do other things."

"Really? And what have you ever done that was really, really fun and completely pointless? Without Harry or Ron or anyone else forcing you to?" When Hermione didn't answer, George continued, "Exactly, you've got to learn to have more fun."

"Tell me, how is it that you can perform all your jokes and still good marks?" she asked, trying to turn the conversation on him.

"Easy, some of us actually have some confidence in our intelligence and don't try to learn everything for 'just in case'."

"It doesn't hurt to know a few extra things."

"It does when that all you do. Don't get mad at me, Hermione, it's just like Mum always says, 'Don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to'." With that George made his way over to the desk and picked up the food again, leaving a plate of brownies on the table. "I'm going to my room, have some brownies and think about it. Goodnight."

Hermione waited until he was gone before walking over to the table and getting the plate. She asked herself, "Since when did one of the Weasley twins become so mature?" But what overpowered her curiosity was her will to prove him wrong, and she had just the plan to do it.


	2. Day One, Fights

**Day One- Fights**

The next day, Hermione sat in the great hall, quietly pretending to study a textbook while eating her lunch. When she was sure no one was looking, she flicked her wand in the direction of the Slytherin table, saying a spell under her breath.

A moment later, Harry and Ron appeared and sat across from her. As if noticing her inner smile, Harry asked, "Is something up?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled sweetly, saying, "No, nothing at all."

"Maybe Miss Granger here knows something we don't," a voice said from behind her.

Without even turning around, Hermione answered, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Fred."

"Now she doesn't even need to see us to know who is who. We've really got to figure out how she can do that," George said just as Fred replied, "Is that so?"

Just then there was a loud yell over at the Slytherin table, and all five turned to see the Slytherins attacking each other. Every student was attacking another, girls were piled on top of each other, pulling the others' hair or scratching their skin, while all the guys were either punching or kicking someone else. Hermione waited until she was sure that the teachers at the Head Table had seen enough of it before quietly muttering the counter spell. Instantly, everyone in the fight stopped mid-punch or mid-pull and looked around as if in a daze.

Professor McGonagall's voice rang out, "That's it. Now for breaking the rule against fighting, ten points away from Slytherin for each student and a detention for everyone involved, which appears to be everyone in the house."

All the students turned back to their tables, talking about what had just happened. Ron said, "That was bloody wicked."

Fred said, "Yeah, but I wonder what made them do it. Not even a Slytherin is stupid enough to attack another in front of a teacher," his tone slightly accusing.

Hermione just continued to stare at her book as if nothing had happened. Harry asked, "What are you suggesting? That me or Ron did it?"

George shook his head. "You or Ron? No, neither of you would know that particular spell; I don't even know what it was and I'm two years ahead of you. Actually, I think what my brother was trying to suggest was that maybe one of us isn't acting that surprised because they already knew it was going to happen. And maybe they knew it was going to happen because they were the one that planned it."

"You think it was Mione?" Ron asked as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Turn around, George," Fred instructed. George did so, and Fred flicked his wand, causing Hermione to levitate, with his wand he turned her around and put her against George's back. Fred said, "You might want to grab onto George, or else I'll be forced to tell every teacher that it was you that caused the fight."

"Why can't I walk?"

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" George asked. "Hop on already, and don't worry, I've done this loads of times."

"You two could help me," she reminded her friends.

Ron nodded. "We know, but if there's one thing we know, don't try and stop Fred and George once they've got something up their sleeve."

Fred tapped his foot impatiently. "All right, now get on, we don't have all day. I'm sure you'll want to get to your classes."

Seeing no other choice, Hermione wrapped her arms around George's neck and her legs around his torso. Fred and George started towards the door, though they stopped and turned around when they heard Dumbledore ask, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, where are you going with Miss Granger?" Now everyone was looking at the trio.

George was the first to answer, "It just so happens that Miss Hermione here forgot that we had a date, so as punishment, I was kidnapping her."

Hermione squeezed his stomach for telling the head master such a thing, she would have denied the claim had Fred not put a silencing charm on her.

George just commented, "She can't just get enough of me, sir."

Then Fred added, "Would you care to assist us, sir?"

Dumbledore laughed, "No, I'm afraid I'm much too old to assist with the kidnapping of a young girl. But please do me a favor and don't do anything I wouldn't do. It's known that Miss Granger can be quite deadly with that wand of hers."

Fred nodded, and began to dig around in Hermione's robes. A second later he pulled out her wand and put it in his own robes. To the headmaster he said, "Thanks for the reminder, sir."

Fred and George turned around again, walked out of the great hall, and into a secret passageway that they knew about. Once inside, Fred lit his wand and George put Hermione down. She opened her mouth to say something, only nothing came out, remembering the charm, Fred removed it and waited for an explosion.

Hermione didn't disappoint them. She said, "What do you think you were doing? Telling everyone that?"

"What do you mean, telling everyone? We were talking with Dumbledore," George replied.

"You know everyone was watching us. Now everyone is going to think that we're dating, and I'm going to have to deal with them. You're two of the biggest dolts I've ever met."

"No one is going to think that we're dating, Hermione."

"Really? I think you've already forgotten what you said. If I remember correctly, you said, and I quote, 'It just so happens that Miss Hermione here forgot that we had a date' also you said, 'She can't just get enough of me, sir'."

"Well, in my defense, you didn't have to get on my back or come with us," George stated.

"Didn't have to? Your brother was levitating me and threatening to tell on me, I didn't really have that much of a choice."

"So how did you do it?" Fred suddenly asked, turning the attention back on Hermione's prank.

"What makes you so sure it was me? After all, when in the world would I ever play a prank, especially when I'm in a room full of teachers?"

"We can always spot an amateur jokester," George said puffing out his chest as if he was some great hero. Hermione poked him in the chest, causing him to deflate a little. "First," he continued, "you didn't act surprised, which is something a beginner always messes up on, you have to act like everyone else, blend in that way you don't stand out so much."

"Maybe I wasn't surprised because I knew one day they were going to turn on one another anyway," she commented.

"Second, only someone who read a lot of spell books would know that spell."

"Or anyone with enough brains to go to the library."

"Third, the obvious choice of an enemy."

"Slytherin is everyone's enemy."

"And finally the fact that you came with us when Fred threatened to tell all the teachers that it was you."

"Maybe I just didn't want them thinking it was me."

"And there's also that obvious fact that it happened on the day right after I told you to have some fun."

"That's just a coincidence."

"Come on, Mione, we know it was you, just tell us how you did it. We aren't going to rat you out," Fred replied.

"Fine, I did it. I made the Slytherins attack one another, are you happy now?"

Both the boys' faces lit up like a little kid in Honeydukes. "So, how'd you do it?" Fred asked, pushing her on.

"Like I said before, a little research in the library."

"Yes, but what spell was it?" George questioned.

"If you'll give me my wand back, I'll show you it."

Fred instantly began searching around in his robes, looking for the wand. A moment later he pulled it out and handed it over, waiting eagerly for the spell. Hermione took the wand and turned on George. She flicked her wand as before and said, "_Paranoium_."

Fred looked to his brother for some change, but when nothing happened, he asked Hermione, "What's wrong? Why isn't he doing anything?"

"Wait for it Fred, it might take a minute or two."

"What spell is this anyway?" he asked. He had turned his attention back to Hermione and didn't seem to notice the way his twin was becoming very edgy.

"It's called Paranoium. It's a paranoia charm, it's supposed to make the people become very paranoid. First, it just seems as though they're being followed, as if everyone knows something that they don't. Finally, it just builds to a point to where they begin to strike out at anyone and anything."

As if on cue, George, lashed out and pinned his brother to the tunnel wall, George yelled, "Why were you following me? What do you want? Leave me alone."

"Okay, Mione, you can end it now. I've seen it," Fred said, his voice slightly fearful of what his twin might do.

Shaking her head, Hermione flicked her wand again and said, "_Normulso_."

Instantly, George dropped Fred and shook his head as if he had just woken from a bad dream. He looked and then asked, "So are you going to show us the spell or not?"

"You were just under the spell, George. You attacked me, your flesh and blood, and you don't even remember?" Fred replied.

Hermione answered for him. "That's the thing with the Paranoium charm, the person doesn't remember he said or did while under the spell."

"Bloody brilliant!" Fred yelled.

George rubbed his head and asked, "Where did you say you found this spell?"

"In the library. Now if you don't mind, I've shown you the spell and would like to leave."

The Weasleys looked at each other and nodded, Fred then opened the doorway and they walked out into the hallway. Hermione was just about to walk back to the great hall, when George grabbed her arm, grinned, and whispered, "I didn't know you cared enough to take my words to heart, Miss Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, pulled her arm out of his grasp, and just continued to great hall. Once she had sat back down, Ron asked, "What was that all about?"

"I was just having a nice little chat with your annoying brothers," she replied.

"Really? Are you talking about a specific one?" he interrogated.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me that truth, are you dating George?"

Hermione spit out the pumpkin juice she had just drunken, for they still had a good ten minutes before their next class. The result was that now Ron was covered in it. "What in the world would make you think that? Why would I ever go out with George? I might as well go out with a rock."

"Why did he say that you had forgotten a date with him then?"

"Because he was a jokester and he wanted to embarrass me, that's why. You should know that by now, after all, he is your older brother."

"Hermione's got a point there, Ron," Harry interjected.

Ron shot him a glare but said nothing else.

Later that day, Hermione was sitting in the common room when suddenly Parvati Patil ran up and asked her, "Is it true that you're going out with Fred Weasley?"

"Fred? No, I'm not going out with Fred, and besides that was George this afternoon that was speaking with Dumbledore," Hermione answered before turning back to her book.

"So, then you're going out with George?" she asked, her entire face lighting up with the prospect of this new piece of gossip.

Hermione shook her head as she studied one of the spells in her textbook. "No, I'm not dating any member of the Weasley family."

Parvati nodded even though it was obvious that she didn't believe her year mate. "If you say so Hermione, but I have to tell you, you're a horrible liar." With that, the girl was as gone as fast as she had come.

Hermione just stared at the place where the girl had stood, thinking, _George Weasley you are going to get it now_.


	3. Day Two, A Change of Clothing

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, forgot about it in the first two chapters, but I don't own anything except the plot, everything else is J.K. Rowling's. (Wouldn't mind having one of the twins though. What? They're funny and cute.)

**Author's Note:** The chapters are no longer in chapters but days. Sorry, but I just think this makes it less confusing.

**Day Two- A Change of Clothing**

The next morning, Fred and George yelled, "Hermione Jane Granger!" as they processed to stomp into the hall for breakfast.

"I think they've found your little surprise, Mione," Harry stated as he continued to eat his eggs.

"What little surprise?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Hermione didn't have to answer, he saw for himself when the great doors flew open and there stood Frederick and George Weasley, both dressed in short skirts and tank tops. Everyone laughed as they marched up to the Gryffindor table and the trio.

George was the first to ask, "Why in the world did you charm all of our clothing?"

"First of all, I wasn't the one to actually do it, I just told him the spell. Second, I did it because everyone thinks that I'm dating one of the Weasley boys and everyone is asking about it. It's getting tiring."

"So you decided to charm all of our clothing into girls'?"

"Payback is a bitch, or in this case a witch, George."

"How did you do it anyway? You would have had to get into the boys' dormitory," Fred said, changing the subject for a moment.

"If you had been listening before, I told you. I said that I told one of my friends the spell and then he did it."

The twins turned on their brother, shouting, "Ron!"

"What? It wasn't me."

Harry interrupted, "Actually, it was me."

Fred narrowed his eyes and asked, "You, Harry?"

At the same time, George stated, "It's always the quiet one."

Luckily they didn't have a chance to turn on him for Dumbledore intervened. He asked, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing this fine morning?"

The two spun around to face the headmaster, causing their skirts to fly up a bit and for some students, both girls and boys, to let out whistles. The two pulled at the hems of the skirts, desperately trying to make them longer. Fred was the first to answer the question. "Well, you see, sir, one of our friends thought it might be funny to charm all of our clothing into girls'. And we can't take the clothes off, they've adhered to our bodies somehow."

Dumbledore chuckled and questioned, "Who was it that did this to you boys?"

Both George and Fred looked at their feet. George stated, "We'd rather not say, sir. It's a bit embarrassing."

"Well, whoever did it, I congratulate them. It's about time someone pranked the prankster kings," he said, and it was obvious that he was trying to hold back another laugh. "But for the time being, why don't you simply but on some robes to cover it and wait for the charm to end?"

It took all her will power to stop Hermione from jumping up and telling the rest of her plan to Dumbledore, but instead, George did it for her. "Actually, sir, all of our clothes are like this. We haven't got any robes."

Dumbledore smiled. "Then I guess you'll just have to go through the rest of the day like that." Turning to the rest of the teachers at the head table, he said, "No one will take points from Gryffindor for the appearance of the Weasley boys. This, after all, is a day that shall go down in history."

Every teacher nodded, and the twins sat down at the table next to Hermione. In her ear, George whispered, "This means war, Mione. No one fools the Weasley twins, especially little miss bookworm, Hermione Granger."

Hermione just smiled sweetly and said, "If you want a war, George, there'll be a war. Just remember, all's fair in love and war."

For some reason, something new pulled at George's heart; it was gone though, when George whispered a spell over Hermione's textbooks.

It wasn't until her first class, Transfiguration, that Hermione noticed George's handiwork. Professor McGonagall had asked the students to turn to page one hundred-sixty, but when Hermione flipped through the book, she realized she couldn't read a single word of it. The entire text was in Greek.

Out of the corner of her mouth, she said, "Harry, let me see your book."

Curious, Harry asked, "Why? What's wrong with your book?"

"I can't read it," Hermione replied shortly.

Unfortunately, McGonagall had still heard the exchange. She walked over to stand in front of the pair. To Hermione she asked, "Is it such a difficult thing, turning to page one-sixty, Miss Granger? And where is your book?"

Blushing fiercely, Hermione pulled out her own book and opened it to show the professor. "Why is your book in Greek, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shrugged, trying to appear innocent as she replied, "I don't know, Professor McGonagall. I suppose Fred and George were still angry about this morning and decided to get someone, and I was the closest person."

McGonagall nodded, seeming to accept the answer. Knowing the twins, they would do such a thing. "All right, Miss Granger, look on with Mr. Potter. Do fix your books as soon as possible though, and please tell those two to learn to vent their frustration another way." With that she turned back to the class and continued with the lesson.

At dinner, Hermione was still angry about her books. And that's why, when she saw Fred and George Weasley walking through the doors and down the row for the Gryffindor table, she cast a spell at their feet, causing both of them to immediately begin slipping and sliding.

Everyone at the surrounding table went into fits of laughing, to see the two Weasley twins slipping as though on ice, in short skirts. Fred began to fall down and grabbed out for the nearest thing, which happened to be his younger brother, Ron. Caught off guard, Ron wasn't able to gain any footing and fell on top of his brother, and losing both of his support beams, George was quick to follow.

After taking a moment to regain himself, much to Ron's displeasure, who didn't like being the fillings in a sandwich, George tried to stand up again, latching on to a nearby bench. From there, he simply flipped his rear around to sit down, Ron was the next, and he got up just fine on his own, not having angered his friend. But after him was Fred and he was the hardest, for all he had was the ground and had no one to push against to give him the height advantage. George quickly pulled down the hem of his skirt before grabbing the edge of table and reaching out for Fred. Fred took his offered hand and began to gradually pull himself up, but once he got upright again, his feet flew out from underneath, causing to him to fall backwards, pulling George with him. Everyone let out a laugh again, obviously taking pleasure in the twins' involuntary antics.

Hermione watched them struggle for a couple more minutes, they kept on trying to stand up and they kept on falling down, but around the sixth time, she finally stood up and walked over to them. Offering them her hand. Neither of them took it and instead stared at her. George was the first to break the silence. He stated, "You're a spiteful little witch."

"I don't know who you're calling little. I'm the one towering over you."

"That's only because you charmed our shoes so that we can't stand up for more than five seconds."

"Exactly," she said. Then she added, "Now, do you want my help or not?"

"What we'd actually appreciate would be if you would _please_ return our shoes to normal so that we can stand up for ourselves. We aren't a year anymore, we shouldn't need a watcher to help us."

Hermione seemed to think about it for a minute before saying, "Well, I guess everyone has had enough fun for the moment." She quickly muttered the counter spell, hoping no teacher would notice.

Neither Fred nor George did anything for a moment, thinking that maybe they were still under the spell, finally, George put one hand on his knee and hoisted himself up. He slowly wiped his feet back and forth on the floor, trying to make sure that he wasn't going to fall again.

Hermione just waited patiently as he did so, quietly thinking, _Even in a skirt George looks cute. Wait a minute; did I just say that George Weasley was cute? Something must be wrong with me. ­_

She was broken out of her reverie by George saying, "Come on, Fred. Everything seems to be fine."

Hermione shook her head and sat back down at the table, where Ron and Harry were whispering about what had just happened. Harry asked, "Mione, why is it that you and the twins are torturing each other?"

Hermione didn't have to answer the question though, because once again Dumbledore was curious about the twins. He stood and asked them, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, tell me, what have you done to this friend of yours to deserve such humiliation?"

Fred and George looked at their feet, though Fred was the first to answer. "Well, we sort of messed with one of her favorite things."

He chuckled. "I don't know if you noticed, Mr. Weasley, but you just admitted that you were fooled by a girl. I had thought that every girl drooled at your feet."

At this comment many of the girls in the hall scoffed, though Hermione did noticed that some sighed as if it was their greatest dream to simply have one of the twins play a prank on them. George simply stated, "You know what they say about payback, sir."

"Indeed. Well, I wish the young miss the best of luck, after all, every star has to fall at some point."

The tips of the twins' ears turned red and they quickly sat down. George, who was on Hermione's left, whispered, "This isn't over yet, Mione."


	4. Day Three, A New Look

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything but the plot, otherwise, I'd be making big money off these stories and Ron would be less of an idiot.

Day Three- A New Look 

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a girl's screams. Immediately she bolted up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Parvati, who had been standing next to her bed, said, "Your hair."

"Oh," Hermione replied, lying back down, "something's always wrong with it. I'm going back to sleep."

"No, I mean something's really wrong with it. It's really long and bright green."

Hermione popped up again and ran for the nearest mirror. Parvati wasn't lying; her normally shoulder-length hair was now all the way down to her butt and bright neon green. Hermione just looked at her reflection while saying, "I'm going to kill him. I am going to kill them."

"Kill who? Who did this to you?"

"George and Fred, they must have thought it would be funny, making me even more horrible looking," Hermione stated while running her fingers though her hair, it didn't seem to be a wig they had simply glued to her head.

"George? Why would he do such a thing? Aren't you two dating?" Parvati asked, everyone had concluded that it was George she was dating since Fred already had someone.

Hermione shook her head. "I am not dating George, nor any member of the Weasley family, and no, I am not dating Harry."

Parvati raised an eyebrow. "And you honestly expect me to believe that? I was there along with everyone else two days ago. Besides, everyone sees those looks you keep on shooting each other." Then moving on to the next subject, she asked, "So when is the wedding?"

"Parvati Patil, I am not marrying George Weasley, and that is final."

"If you say so, but I'll tell you now, I expect to be part of the procession."

Seeing there was no way she was going to get Parvati to believe her, Hermione replied, "Of course, you'll be one of my bride's maids, along with Lavender and Fleur. Ginny will be my maid of honor seeing as he's her older brother and she's almost like my sister."

The girl clapped her hands. "Good, now where will the ceremony be?"

"Probably out in a field of some kind. You know the Weasley boys, they like the open air and hate the stuffy confinements of a building, especially a school," Hermione answered as she started to dress.

"That certainly is true. What color are the bride's maid dresses going to be?"

"Maybe a pale blue and they'll be simple. Nothing too elaborate or puffy, with no lace."

"Of course. But what about your dress?"

"It'll simple too, a corset top with a swirling skirt, and a veil."

"Is it going to be white?" Parvati asked with obvious curiosity.

Hermione blushed but continued to straighten her robes. She thought, _I must be going insane, I'm planning my wedding to a man I'm obviously never going to marry._ Out loud she replied, "Of course it will be white. George hasn't gotten anything, and that's the truth."

The girls started on their way to the Great Hall, talking all the way about what flowers there would be and exectera. Once they had actually entered the hall, Parvati went to go talk with her friends in the different houses, while Hermione went to go join Ron and Harry.

Once she had sat down, Ron asked, "What's happened to your head?"

"George. He thought it might be funny to dye my hair green and make it longer. Leave it up to him to make my appearance even worse than before."

Harry asked, "Why did you take so long getting down here? Usually you're the one on time for everything, including breakfast."

"I was talking to Parvati about my wedding."

Ron looked as though he was about to die. "Wh-who are you ma-marrying?"

"Your brother," she stated simply.

In a spit second, Ron had gone from deathly white to boiling red. He nearly yelled, "My brother? Which one? I have got five of them you know."

Hermione only said, "George." Then seeing George walking up to join them, she said, "Well, speak of the devil."

Seeing his brother, Ron yelled, "You bloody git!"

George simply nodded his head toward his brother. "Nice to see you too, brother dear." Then to Hermione he said, "Stand up."

"Why? You're not going to carry me again are you? Because I can walk."

George ignored her as he stepped up onto the bench and onto the table, everyone around him immediately moving their plates and any trays. Hermione looked up at him, he looked so serious. He tapped his wand against his throat and said, "Hello, everyone. If I could just have your attention for a moment." The charm he had used magnified his voice throughout the hall, and everyone, including the teachers, was now looking at him.

He continued, "Thank you. I have but one thing to say. I, George Weasley, am in love. With Miss Hermione Granger." He then tapped his throat again and got off the table.

Hermione and Harry just stared at him, shocked beyond words. And Ron, well he resembled a lobster fresh out of pot now. Dumbledore was the first to respond though. He said, "Well, we wish you the best of luck, Mr. Weasley. And congratulations."

With the silence broken, everyone turned back to their tables, whispering about what they'd just heard. Ron burst. "You told me you weren't dating him!"

"I'm not dating George, he's just being an idiot," Hermione replied, finally able to find her voice again and looking at the boy in question.

"Then what was that all about? And why are you planning your wedding to him?"

Now George was studying her. "You were planning our wedding?"

"Don't change the subject. Why did you just tell everyone that lie?" Hermione fired back at him.

"How do you know it's not true?" he asked. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Right on the mouth. Hermione was too shocked to do anything, even push him away, after a moment she lost herself and kissed him too. That shocked him, though he didn't try to move, somewhere in his head a voice said, _Try to keep it on as long as you can, because she's going to kill you as soon as she regains her mind._

Finally, the two broke apart as whistles were let out, though they still stood close to one another. Suddenly, Ron stood up and yelled at Hermione, "You know what, Hermione? I'm tired of your lies. It's obvious something is going on between you. So I'm just going to get out of your way. Have all the fun you want with **_my brother_**!" With that he stomped away.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry asked his friend. "First, we hear that you're dating George, which you deny, and you begin to play pranks, just like the twins. Then George makes that announcement and he kisses you. What are we supposed to think?" Then he was gone too, though in a less dramatic way.

Hermione sighed, trying to think of what she could say to her two best friends. She lost her concentration when George whispered, "Like you said, all's fair in _love_ and _war_."

Concentration wasn't the only thing Hermione lost either. "You bumbling idiot. How could you? To sink that low. My two best friends now hate me, and one of them is your brother."

"Well you were the one that dressed me and my twin up in mini skirts and tank tops; we couldn't walk down a hallway with out someone whistling. Then you made it so that we fell down everything five seconds, showing the rest of our behinds to the world."

Neither seemed to notice that they were both shouting and that everyone in the hall that wasn't deaf was staring at them, listening intently. Hermione fired back, "What's the matter if a couple of guys see your behind, if what Dumbledore said before about all the girls drooling at your feet was true, than no doubt you've already shown half the girls. Besides, you made it so that all my books were in Greek. My books. And that was after making everyone think that I was dating you. This morning, after discovering that you had dyed my hair green, I was planning our wedding with Parvati."

"Our wedding? Our wedding? I wouldn't marry you, Granger, if you were the last living thing on the face of the Earth," George retorted. "And I don't see why you're complaining about your hair, if anything we've improved your looks. From where we started it would have been nearly impossible to make them any worse."

That was it, he had hit a nerve causing Hermione to lash out and punch him right in the face. While he tried to spot the blood from spurting out his nose, his twin and friend, Lee Jordan, came to his rescue. Fred muttered a quick spell that caused Hermione to enter a daze. Then to his brother, Fred said, "You better be glad that Hermione forgot that she was a witch or might be dead right now."

George quickly nodded his head. "I know, I know." Since he was still covering his nose, his usually deep voice came out very nasally. Then, noticing everyone staring at him, he added, "What are you looking at? Ain't you ever seen a fight or are you just plain stupid?" Everyone still continued to stare; it was all just too entertaining to stop.

Fred said, "George, let's get you to Pomfrey, I think your girlfriend there may have broken your nose. And speaking of Hermione, we might as well bring her with us; after all, we can't just leave her here in a daze." Fred picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go."

The Weasley twins exited the Great Hall, holding their heads high, though they knew that now the entire school knew that they, the Princes of Jokes, Fools, and Pranks, had been outdone by the stuffy, bookworm that was Hermione Granger. Fred was both embarrassed and mad, while George, on the other hand, was still kicking himself over what he had said earlier. He thought, _It's not like I actually believe anything that I said, she's not ugly. She's actually quite pretty._ Realizing his thoughts, George shook his head, he must be going insane, he's just called Hermione Granger pretty!

A few minutes later, George was sitting on the edge of a bed while Madam Pomfrey fixed his nose, for Hermione had indeed broken it. She asked, "How in the world did you do this, George? Get into another fight with your brother? What over this time? That girl that you brought in with you?"

Over their years at Hogwarts, Fred and George had often had to stop in the hospital wing of the school. Sometimes because of an accident during Quidditch, other times because a plan had backfired or because the recipient of one of their jokes wasn't too happy. Everyone assumed that Madam Pomfrey was cold and mean, but the twins had learned that from talking with her, that she could be quite nice.

George shook his head, causing Madam Pomfrey to stop healing his nose until he quit. Then he replied, "Actually, it was that girl that did this to me."

Madam Pomfrey couldn't hold back her laugh. "That little thing did this? I can't say I'm not surprised, after all, you have got to be at least twice her size, not to mention that there are two of you."

"Well, obviously you've never had to face the wrath of Miss Hermione Granger," Fred retorted.

Madam Pomfrey glanced at the girl who was now sitting on an empty hospital bed. "That's Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, she is. I believe she was slightly miffed because I told the entire school that I loved her," George supplied.

"Did you tell her that you loved her beforehand?"

"No, I didn't."

"That's why then. Girls don't like to be the last to know things," Madam Pomfrey advised. Then taking another look at Hermione, she added, "I never thought I'd see the day that George Weasley fell for a girl. Especially one like Miss Granger."

George blushed; he couldn't tell her the actual reason Hermione had punched him. He just replied, "Well, today is a day for surprises."

"What happened to her hair though?" the nurse asked.

Fred coughed and George replied. "We sort of…a…dyed her hair green."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head. "Just keep digging yourself further and further into that hole, George. You're done now, anyway. So get back to your classes and take that spell off your girlfriend."

George nodded and picked Hermione up, throwing her over his shoulder. Before they left, he said, "I'll have someone else release her once I'm far away."

Fred and George were walking down the hall after dropping Hermione off in Transfiguration, they had told Harry to release her from the charm once they had gotten at least a ten minute head start, when George suddenly commented, "I can't believe she said that."

"You can't believe who said what, George?"

"I can't believe that Hermione said that I've probably already shown my bottom to half the girls here."

Fred rolled her eyes. "George, she said that at breakfast and you just now remembered?"

"I was paying more attention to the fact that my nose was spurting blood!" he replied. Then calming down, he asked, "What do you think she meant by it?"

"George, did Dad not have that little talk with you? You know, the one with the birds and the bees?" Fred replied, trying to keep the grin off his face, and failing miserably.

George simply knocked his brother upside the head and said, "As matter of fact, he did. I don't know why he gave it to you though; it's pretty obvious you won't need to know anything about it."

"Please. The girls flock around me; they obviously know the smarter, handsomer, and more charming twin."

"Actually, Fred, I think you're confusing yourself with me."

"Anyway, why do you care what Hermione thinks? She is only a bookworm and a spoilsport. That is, unless, you really are in love with her?" Fred asked, shaking his head.

"Of course, I'm not in love with her. Like you said, she's nothing more than a stuffy bookworm and a horrible spoilsport," George replied, though Fred did notice that it sounded as though his brother was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

As they continued on their way, Fred thought, _You know, if George is starting to feel something, this could make things as bit more interesting. Especially with the way Ron stares at her._


	5. Day Four, Orange and Purple

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own anything except the plot. Oh, I also own the character Rosella Goode.

**A/N:**Sorry, it took so long everyone.

**Day Four- Orange and Purple**

The next day, Hermione wasn't too pleased, especially after rehearing everything from Harry. Now even more people were asking about her nonexistent relationship with George, and also Ron seemed to be mad still, or if it was at all possible, even madder. But Hermione had a plan to get them back, and all it would take was one simple potion that she had brewed the day before.

She sat at the Gryffindor table, quietly eating her breakfast while waiting for the twins. Finally they came in and took their usual places next from Hermione and across from Harry; Ron was off sitting with some Hufflepuff girl, Rose Greene maybe.

"So, Hermione dear, how are you feeling this fine morning?" George finally asked as he poured himself and his brother a glass of orange juice.

Smiling sweetly, she replied, "Fine, George honey, and how about you?"

He nodded. "As well as to be expected, after all, we do still have to go to class."

"Yes, well, I would just like to say that I am very happy that you finally got our relationship out in the open. I just feel so much better," Hermione answered as they both took a sip from their glass.

Both of them tried to hold back their shock, instead of denying it as they had planned, she was simply going to go along with it. But then it was what happened after that that shocked them the most. Hermione actually leaned over to George, who was sitting right next to him, and kissed him on the lips.

Trying to keep up with her, Fred said, "Please don't, at least not right in front of me. I really don't want to have to see that, and I don't even want to know what you do when I'm not around."

Hermione noticed that the twins were now staring to change color slightly, and not to red either, George was starting to turn purple while Fred was more of an orange. _Yes, just keep them talking, they won't even realize it that way._

She replied, "Don't worry, Fred. We'll be sure to name our first child after you. I was thinking Fredrik James Weasley. How do you feel about the name, sweetie?" she then asked George.

Took all of George's willpower not to spit his orange juice all over Harry. In as calm a tone he could muster, he asked, "It's a very nice name, dear. But what if it's a girl?"

"Oh, that's easy. Frieda Jaime Weasley."

George shook his head, trying to clear his head. Finally, he said, "That's very nice dear. But you know my mother; she'd want us to get married first."

"Well, you know I already have the entire thing planned, Parvati helped me. The only thing I'm waiting for is for a certain red-haired man to ask me," replied Hermione in a voice completely indifferent of any emotion.

With her words, George's mind flashed back to what she had said the day before, "This morning, after discovering that you had dyed my hair green, I was planning our wedding with Parvati." Those were her exact words. Trying to cover his thoughts, he said, "Well, you know dear, I'm not entirely sure I'm ready to settle down yet. I am only seventeen."

George and Fred were getting brighter and brighter with each second, though luckily they still hadn't noticed. Hermione cried out, "What? Are you saying you don't want to marry me? I thought you loved me, George Weasley."

Now everyone was listening to their conversation. Glancing around, he knew he wasn't prepared with an act, and he couldn't seem to think up one off the top of his head. So just as loudly, he said, "Of course I do. Just maybe in a year or two, not next week. I need some time to adjust after all, but don't worry; we'll get married and have that lovely house you've always dreamed of."

Hermione smiled and nodded, but still everyone continued to stare at George. Both the Weasley twins continued to wolf down their breakfast and tried to ignore the looks of everyone around them, after all, they simply thought it was because of the scene that had just gone on. After a few minutes though, they were beginning to wonder why no one else had turned back to their meal.

Finally, Harry answered their unspoken question by stating, "You're purple."

Not understanding though, George replied, "Actually, I'm George."

Hermione shook her head. "No, honey, Harry means that you're actually purple," she said over dramatically.

The twins looked down at their own skins and let out a scream of surprise, making everyone in the hall laugh. Somewhere from the Hufflepuff table, Hermione heard Ron say, "Not a very good way to treat her future husband, if you ask me." Then she heard some girl's answer, "Ron, don't say such a thing. She probably only meant it as a joke. Really, you'd think that after growing up with those two you'd have some sense of humor." Ron replied, "You know I was joking, Rosella."

_That's right_, Hermione thought, _Ron's not going out with a Rose Greene, but Rosella Goode. Good thing she's patient, she's going to have to be if she's dating that git._ Then to George, she asked, "Honey, why are you purple?"

Through gritted teeth, George replied, "I think you know why, dear." He took out his wand and waved it at her, muttering something she couldn't hear.

But when she tried to ask him what he'd did, what came out was, "George, you are the most absolute wonderful man I know." Hearing herself, speak, she glared at him and said, "I love you."

Fred smiled. "Hermione, everyone in this school knows you love George."

Harry asked, "Hermione, what exactly are you saying?"

"George is very talented and very handsome, I can't imagine my life without him," Hermione blurted out, but Harry just continued to look at her oddly. _No, I meant to say that George just put a spell on me that makes me sing all his praises and that I hate him._

"Oh, I got this," one of the kids at the table stated. Then he asked, "Tú hablas ingles?"

Hermione just looked at him strange. "You're an idiot but my George is a genius."

"She really is acting strange," the kid continued.

"Okay, Hermione, I have a question for you. How do you really feel about George?" Harry asked slowly.

Hermione frowned but said, "I love George with all my heart and I can't wait until we're married and I get to bare his children."

"Way too much information there, Hermione. That has just put the most disturbing picture in my head," Fred stated.

"Oh, what's it a picture of?" she asked. _No, I meant to say 'stop it, and get your mind out of the gutter'. I'm really going to have to kill them later._

"Well, you and my brother and eww! You just brought it back, and it was gone."

George laughed and said, "Well, Hermione, as much as I would love to continue this and find out what else you think of me. I do think it is time for your Transfiguration class with McGonagall."

She looked around and saw that people were indeed starting to pack up to go to their next class. Grudgingly, she grabbed her bag and stood up. She said, "I'm going to marry you," before stomping away to the transfiguration classroom.

George called out behind her, "I love you too, sweet."

Behind her, Harry and Ron followed, quietly whispering about this sudden and seemingly unwilling change of heart from Hermione.

In class, Hermione tried her best to hide while still paying attention and plan a way to kill a certain Weasley, and for once, it wasn't Ron. Unfortunately, her attempts to hide failed, for Professor McGonagall said, "Miss Granger, perhaps you can answer the question. I have yet to hear from you this class period."

Hermione took a deep breath ad replied, "I don't know, but maybe you could ask my George later. He's a genius."

Everyone in the class stared at her. Finally, Professor McGonagall asked, "Excuse me, Miss Granger?"

Without even meaning to, Hermione stated, "George Weasley. He's the most handsome, intelligent, charming, and gentlemanly boy in this entire school."

"Miss Granger, this is Transfiguration class, I would therefore appreciate it if you stuck to the topic at hand instead of speaking only about your boyfriend."

"One day, I'm going to marry George. Parvati, Ginny, Fleur, and Lavender are going to be in my procession," Hermione commented, turning even redder with each word.

"Miss Granger, I am completely serious. If you so much as mention George Weasley in such a fashion during my class, I will give you a detention."

"I love George."

"That's it, Miss Granger. Detention," Professor McGonagall said. Then she proceeded to turn the conversation and the entire rest of the class, who'd been hanging on every word, back to the topic of the day.

Harry whispered, "Hermione, have you gone completely mental? You just got a detention."

Ron just looked at her with a look that could have killed a basilisk on the stop. The rest of the class passed as normal, with Hermione planning George's death even more violently than before, mainly just for ruining her perfect record.

By lunch, she had the perfect plan. Hurriedly, she left the Great Hall and made her way to the Owlery, scribbling a note as she went. She tired the note to an owl and shoed it off to its destination. Now she only had to wait.

It was dinner before he showed up. Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ron was at the Ravenclaw's again, when the doors blew open and he ran in. He immediately made his way to their table and sat across from Hermione and Harry and next to Fred and George.

It was Fred that asked, "What are you doing here, Bill?"

"It just so happens that I was invited to come and visit. Got a letter and everything," he replied.

Everyone looked at Hermione. Innocently, she said, "What? I thought he might like to know the good news. George is the most wonderful, handsome, and intelligent man I know."

"Well, that is…odd. Especially coming from you. I'd always thought Ron would be the one," the eldest Weasley replied.

"I don't see why you all seem to think it's so strange. I mean, no one can resist a Weasley for long, especially if he's persistent," George answered.

"Well, it is true about most of the Weasleys, though you, brother, are the exception," Fred retorted.

Hermione said, "George is an absolute angel, and I love him more than anything in the entire world."

"Well, something is defiantly wrong here, someone just used George Weasley and angel in the same sentence without the word isn't between them," Bill commented. Then realization seemed to strike his face as he said, "Oh, wait— I know what's going on. What's a matter, George, couldn't get a date any other way?"

"Bill, what are you talking about?"

Bill laughed. "You see, in my fifth year, I was in love with this one girl, only she had no idea I existed, so I used this one spell I had found in a textbook on her. It caused her to only be able to say wonderful things about me, and after a day, she believed what she was saying and started to date me."

Hermione hit George in the arm and asked, "He is telling the truth? Did you really use such a spell, because you didn't have to. I'd fall for you anyway." Her expression though, actually hinted at the fact that maybe he was the one that would be falling, and most likely down a set of stairs.

"Well, that would explain it," Harry commented.

"Hey, where's my other brother?" bill asked, noticing for the first time that Ron was missing.

Hermione answered, "Ron is going out with some Rosella Goode, and is sitting with her. But I don't care because he is a git and a chicken."

"Her first honest words of the day," Harry said.

"I think I should be insulted," George replied.

Fred said, "You can't feel insulted if it's true, brother dear."

"Whatever, just remove the spell, George," Harry ordered.

George shook his head. "No, I happen to like her this way. And I'm the one that's dating her."

Bill asked, "You're dating Hermione. As in Hermione Granger?"

"He is, and I just feel so privileged that out of all the girls out there, he chose me. I cannot wait for us to share the rest of our lives together," Hermione answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh, never mind. Bill, can you take it off?" Harry asked the eldest Weasley.

Bill nodded and muttered something while waving his wand over Hermione. When he was done, he said, "Well, come on, say something."

Hermione was silent for another second before saying, "George Weasley, I am going to kill you." Her voice was getting louder and louder and everyone was once again listening. "I got a detention from McGonagall because of your stupid little spell. You are such an idiot. And do you know how much I wanted to vomit every time I had to open my mouth? It was horrible. I am completely serious in saying that you have the brain of a bird, and the bird would be insulted to hear that. You have just crossed the line, mister, and you are going to pay."

Then with that she stormed off to the girls' dormitories, leaving everyone stricken her path. Fred was the first to say something. "Brother, you are so screwed."

"Don't I know it."

Bill commented, "I'd hate to get her way right now."

George said, "Guys, do me a favor. Make sure I have a nice funeral, and don't let Hermione come. I don't want my murderer to see me in a casket."


	6. Day Five, Males

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:** Well, I would just like to thank all of you wonderful people who reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long; I was mainly focusing on A New Law and Seventh Year. And Min, I am telling you right now, don't read this chapter, just skip over it completely

**Day Five- Males**

The next day, George was a nervous wreck. He kept waiting for something completely horrible from Hermione as a result of his actions, but it was already halfway through the day and so far there had been nothing. And that's what worried George the most.

"Forge, just calm down. Maybe she's just having a hard time coming up with something. Don't worry, you'll be fine," Fred tried.

But George couldn't calm down, it was just too much, it was like the calm before a horrible thunderstorm. And he had a feeling that like a thunderstorm, Hermione would destroy everything in her path. Now George thought that she was cute when mad, but when angry, Merlin help the poor soul.

Then it came, but in the form of a spell or a curse, instead in the form of every girl or boy that liked Hermione in the school. And they didn't just like Hermione, they also liked hitting George, or at least that's what he began to think after the fifth girl came up to him, smacked him while calling him a pig, and then walked away.

The next girl who tried to do that though didn't get away. He grabbed her hand before it came into contact with his face and demanded, "What is wrong with everyone today?"

The girl, a Ravenclaw beauty, sneered and said, "As if you don't know, you fairy."

"Actually, I don't, but I would love it if you were to fill me in."

The girl rolled her eyes but answered nonetheless, "Hermione told us all how she caught you going at it with Fred. Which is just absolutely disgusting."

"**_What?_**" George yelled, startling the group of first years standing nearby.

"Oh, please, don't deny it. We all knew it was going to happen, after all, we're not stupid."

"Could've fooled me," George retorted. "I am telling you right now, I am not sleeping with any member of my family."

"And I'm supposed to believe you over Hermione Granger?" the girl snorted before she flounced away to her own classes.

"**_Hermione Granger!_**" George yelled as he began to storm about the castle, looking for his supposed girlfriend.

Finally, he found her in the Gryffindor common room, along with Bill, who had decided to stay a few days, Harry, Ron, and his twin. He marched right up to where she was reading and demanded, "What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?"

"George, what are you talking about?" she replied, trying her best to look innocent.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about!" George was mad enough to attack her, though luckily someone was holding him back to prevent him from doing anything that he would regret later.

"Forge, what is wrong?" Fred asked as he fought to suppress his brother.

Now knowing who it was and not wanting to fuel the rumours, George pushed his brother off of him. "Get off me, you bloody wanker. Don't you know what people have been saying?"

All four of the boys shook their heads, causing George to bellow, "That little witch has been going around saying that I shagged Fred."

Suddenly, the entire room was quiet; every student that had been busy with his or her own activities was now staring at the group, wondering how all of this was going to play out. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to discuss this," Bill suggested, he was the first to break that deafening silence of that room.

George shook his head furiously though. "No, I want everyone to be around when Hermione admits that she was lying."

Hermione stood up from her seat, but it didn't make much of a difference, she was still obviously shorter than everyone she was talking to. "And why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because you were angry that I put that small spell on you and you got a detention," George answered.

"First of all, that wasn't just a small spell. Second, if I was mad, I would have every right to, that is my first detention at Hogwarts," Hermione stated. Then more lowly, so only George could hear, she concluded, "And why would I make up a story about what I wanted to have happen to me."

"What?" he asked, in the same low tone that she was using.

"You're very cute in a skirt, George, especially when you fall over," Hermione commented before picking up her book and running off.

George just stood their shocked for a moment, he knew she might be lying once again, but there was just something in the way she said it. Something that rang of truth. It wasn't until Fred waved an arm in front of his face that he finally snapped out of it. "And what did Hermione say to have you go all spacey?" his twin asked.

George shook himself out of his thoughts, and replied shortly, "Nothing, come on, we've got planning to do."

He wasn't planning on having Harry, Ron, and Bill follow him, but they did. He asked, "What are you doing?"

Harry answered, "We want some answers about you two, and that is one of those things that Hermione is not willing to share, along with how much she ways, but I think that just goes with girls in general."

"All right, but if we let you in, you have to promise not to rat us out to anyone. Especially Hermione Jane Granger," Fred supplied.

"Done," the three answered at the same time.

"Well, come along then."



It had taken a while to explain everything to Bill, Harry, and Ron, considering Ron took everything they said as a lie, but finally they were able to do it. The good news was that they now had five people on their side, which meant that they were just about even wit-wise with Hermione. It was in that same session that they came up with a perfect way for get revenge against the student.

They waited until she was alone in library before casting the spell; well really, Bill was the only one able to cast to spell seeing as he was the only one comfortable with the type of advanced magic. They watched as, suddenly, Hermione was no longer a Hermione, but instead became Herman. What shocked them though was the fact that she didn't even notice right away, it took her an entire half an hour to realise the change, and that was only because she noticed how much lighter her head felt, and when she finally reached back to smooth it, she screamed at finding she now had a very short cut, though she didn't make a sound. Hermione immediately raced to the nearest mirror, which happened to be in a farther corner of the library.

Hermione looked into the mirror, and then screamed at seeing a short, brown-haired, brown-eyed _wizard _looking back at her. But once again, no noise came. She clawed at her shirt, loosening the tie and popping off the top two buttons, looking down though, she saw that she was indeed a boy.

At the sound of laughing she did a complete turnabout, seeing the group of boys hiding between two rows of books. She marched her way over there and did her best to look scary, which was difficult seeing as she had no idea how to hold herself in this new body, which caused the boys to laugh all the more. When she noticed Ron and Harry she raised an eyebrow, obviously asking what they thought they were doing.

His voice still light from delight, Harry answered, "Fred and George told us everything, Mione. Starting right from the beginning, and what with this afternoon's little act, we decided to help a fellow man out."

Hermione glared at the pair, silently calling them traitors. George shook his head and replied, "Like you said, love, all's fair in love and war. Speaking of which, I didn't get my kiss today. Scratch that, I'll wait until after the day is over, it just feels a bit odd, with us both being guys."

Hermione's hand lashed out and struck him in the back of the head. To which, Fred commented, "Now, that wasn't very nice. You're just going to have to get comfortable with who you are, Hermione. Besides, the spell is only going to last the day."

Hermione raised her wand to herself and tried a counter spell that had no effect whatsoever. Fred laughed, "It's a timed spell, Hermione. Like I said, you're just going to have to get comfortable for the day."

Hermione shook her wand in his face, silently threatening him, before she marched off, leaving her things in the library. "We're so going to die for that later," Fred laughed.

"But it was so worth it," Ron finished.


End file.
